1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device and a method for storing a video monitoring equipment provided in an airliner, and more particularly to the storage device and the method for storing the equipment in a ceiling or a storage box of a body of the plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The explanation on how to handle emergency equipment which are provided in a plane was done by stewardesses standing in front of passengers, but some passengers could not see the stewardess well because of the position of their seats. Moreover, when a movie was played, the inside of the plane was divided into two to three parts and a screen was lowered at the forefront of each part to project the movie on the screen, but again, some passengers could not see the screen well because of the position of their seats.
So recently, an attempt has been made to eliminate such an inconvenience by installing many video monitoring equipment using a storage box on a ceiling or above the seats, each of which is aimed to show movies and video tapes on the explanation of the handling methods of the equipment to only few passengers.
However, those video monitoring equipments installed on the ceiling or the storage box have to be stored in storage sections such as inside of the ceiling or the storage box for safety reasons when they are not used. The storage is carried out by an integrated control system which is operated by the crewmen in charge of the passenger seats, but this device has such disadvantages that it requires a driving device for moving the video monitoring equipments in and out and that it is complex and causes many troubles.